The battle
by gothiccinderellagirl
Summary: Ike and marth are battling, and Ike realizes just how sexy Marth is. smex ensues
1. Chapter 1

Ugghh finals! Finally posting some stuff that ive been working on there will be smex at one point or another. I hope.

The two bluenettes battled brutally, their swords flashing in the sunlight. They panted, sweat flinging off them with every turn, every parry. The crowd oohed and aahed at the ability of the two swordsmen, Ike threatening and powerful, Marth swift and accurate.

No one, not even them, knew what was going to happen next. They moved on instinct, circling each other like wolves, darting forward to attack, back to defend, in a deadly dance to prove their skill. Everyone was on the edge of their seats; this was the championship match, to choose the winner of the entire competition.

Both the competitors had just one life left, though Ike had a bit more life. They could feel hundreds of eyes fixed on their movements, and both sweated a bit more, knowing how important the results were.

Ike was mesmerized. Marth was breathtaking when he fought. His hair swung in teal waves around his pale face, alight with concentration. His skin shone with his sweat, and his tunic clung to him, revealing his slim figure. His limbs moved faster than he could believe, and it was all he could do to keep up with his complex series of moves.

Ike felt clumsy and awkward compared to the angel in front of him, who moved like the rules of physics didn't apply to him: impossibly fast and startlingly light on his feet. He felt himself slowing down in response to the beauty in front of him, and he tried to shake himself out of the distraction of Marth; his full lips curved slightly upward, his flashing blue eyes narrowed in absorption, his willowy limbs swinging to violently clash swords with Ike again and again.

Suddenly Marth's curved into a victorious smirk, and he slammed his sword into Ike with all of his might. Ike was flung off the platform, his remaining life drained in one fell swoop. As he fell he saw Marth's face glowing with victory.

The lights dimmed, and suddenly everyone was running to Marth. He was engulfed, laughing and shaking hands. Then he, courteously, walked over to Ike and helped him to his feet.

"Good battle" he said, eyes shining in victory, trembling a bit at the sudden loss of adrenaline. All Ike could d was stand with his mouth open, gazing at the statuesque man in front of him. Marth's mouth opened slightly in confusion, and Ike found himself riveted on the parted lips. They were wet and inviting, and, maddeningly, Marth chose that moment to lick his lips.

An ear-splitting whistle broke his reverie. He grunted out "yeah. Good battle." Marth smiled and turned back to his admirers


	2. Chapter 2

He I'm sorry that my first chapter was so short. I'll try to make them longer, and update more quickly. I think this chapter is pretty good, considering it was like 1 in the morning when I wrote it XD

Later, at the locker room, Ike was still shaken by his suddenly searing attraction to Marth. He had always found the man beautiful, but, not thinking himself gay, had always thought that it didn't affect him. Marth came into the room with the slam of the door. Now his face was deeply introspective, a small frown on his face.

"You okay , Marth?" Ike asked, concern in his voice, finally articulate now that Marth's face was out of view as he faced his locker.

"Just tired of people paying attention to me."

"What do you mean?" asked Ike, confused at his bitter voice.

"Ever since I got here people have been talking about me. For a few months they even thought I was a girl! Some people still call me 'princess Marth'!"

"Oh. Yeah, we did. Sorry about that, but you really are pretty and your clothes make you look like really pretty. So you really can't blame them." Ike suddenly realized what he had said, and blushed a brilliant red. Marth turned rather pink too.

" T..thank you, I guess?" he stuttered out, turning his face away slightly, not meeting Ike's eyes. Ike's mind flashed through his options: he could stand there, comatose, kiss Marth like he truly wanted to, or he could run. He chose the third option, slamming his locker shut, grabbing his bag, and fleeing to the blessed silence of the hallway outside, his heart pounding wildly.

Unfortunately, this tactic of avoidance wouldn't work for long, as they were roommates. The very thought of being enclosed in a small place with Marth for a long period of time could prove to be disastrous. He leaned against a wall, controlling his breathing with difficulty, thinking about how to avoid Marth for the rest of the day. Well, at least there was the ball later that night. Ike loved parties, and Peach had made sure that this was going to be a fun one. Marth would never go to something like that, so he could go and have fun. In the meantime he might as well go to the training room and figure out how exactly he had lost.

A few hours later found Ike practicing hard, sweat dripping down his face, to fall onto his already soaked tunic, as he beat the shit out of one of the dummies with his sword, developing complex series of attacks, formulating different techniques for different types of opponents. He knew that there were few people he really had to worry about beating him, but now he was scared, because Marth had never made it onto his list of worthy opponents. Come to think of it, he had never actually seen Marth fight before. Not that he went to ever match, but still. He'd never heard anyone talk about him fighting, so he'd assumed that there wasn't much to say. But now he knew that Marth was more than a good fighter. He was phenomenal. Otherworldly. Brilliant. He was…. Indescribably perfect.

Ike stopped himself there. He was getting way too mushy for his liking. He turned to get some water, when he saw Marth enter the training room, followed closely by Link. Shit. He quickly hid inside the weight room, peeking his head out to watch Marth. God, the man was just too perfect. Soft, ashen skin, glowing luminously in the glow of the lights. Blue hair falling into his cerulean eyes, which were large and fringed with thick, dark lashes. Long, lissome limbs, moving gracefully, almost dancing as he walked. A slim, fragile frame, with misleading curves. That, in addition to his long hair, had made everyone mistake him for girl in the beginning of the competition. Ike listened in to meth and Links conversation, to intrigued to feel ashamed.

"Yeah man, that was a great battle." Said link, staring down at Marth, who was so short that almost everyone, even princess Peach, was taller than him. He smiled at him way to warmly for Ike liking, and he scowled when Marth put his arms around Link, hugging him tightly. Why was the usually reserved Marth acting so friendly to that stupid hero? Didn't everyone know that he was gay, even though he kept saving Zelda? Shouldn't Marth be more careful? And why was link being so receptive to the PDA? Unless…

Almost one cue, Link ducked down and kissed Marth on top if his head, so softly that Marth didn't even feel it. The blood drained form Ike's face. Marth pulled away, seemingly unaware of the kiss, and charged off in a surprisingly childish way to attack a dummy next to then one Ike had just been using. Ike glared as link laughed and followed Marth, and they attacked the dummy for a while before sparring with each other, smiling gleefully the whole time. The whole while, Link took every opportunity to touch Marth in ways that bordered on sexual harassment, even stroking his leg as they sat and rested. Marth took no notice, and Ike surmised that this was an often occurrence, and that Marth had no idea of the connotations.

He felt his hatred for the blonde man grow with each passing second, and has to force himself to not come charging out and attack the man that dared to touch his love. It took an inordinate amount of time for them to finish up, and he began to grow sore from keeping his position at the doorway. They finally left, talking about getting some dinner, and he walked off to his room, grumbling to himself the whole way.

When he reached the door, he paused, making sure Marth hadn't come back. When he heard nothing but silence, he entered, stripped, and hopped into the shower, and let it wash away his sweat and anxiety. Then he began to get ready for the ball, donning a stylishly cut tuxedo that showed off his well-muscled frame.


	3. Chapter 3

As he walked into the opulently decorated hall, Ike's mind kept straying from his surroundings. All he could think about was how Marth was being taken advantage of. It made his fists clench compulsively and his mask of amiability falter once or twice.

But as soon as he walked into the banquet hall, all thoughts were driven from his head. As peach had obviously planned. All thorough the hall, as far as they eye could see, there was pink. It covered the walls, dripped from the chandeliers, and was strewn about on the tables. It took the form of flowers, wreaths, wallpaper, bows, frills, ties, and every other sort of fabric. It was overpowering. Ike, who much preferred blue, or teal, for that matter… felt more than a bit intimidated. He stood quietly in the corner, watching the others enjoy themselves, a drink in his hand.

Peach breezed up to him, a smile plastered on her face, her blonde hair perfectly coiffed, her dress, as per usual, as pink as her surroundings. Without a word she pulled him into the crowd, thrusting into the middle of an animated conversation.

He was soon engrossed in the topic of the moment: a breakdown f the battle, as they discussed Marh and Ike's strengths and weaknesses. Or, more accurately, a tribute to Marth. Compliments on him were raining down from their mouths.

"I didn't know a pretty boy like that could be so good! I would never have thought that a pampered little prince could fight like that! I can't imagine anyone standing against him!"

"No offense, man," Said Snake to Ike "but you didn't stand a chance. That kid was amazing. The way he moved! It was like flowing water, and so fast! Did you see when his tunic slipped up…?" the man trailed off, a slightly pained expression on his face. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was thinking of, and Ike felt his blood boil. Was there any man here who didn't want to get in Marth's pants?

His attention was suddenly diverted by a disturbance at the entranceway. There were several gasps, and one or two wolf whistles. The crowd surged forward, and Ike was left at the back of the crowd. He pushed his way forward, to see Meta Knight retreating.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Ike, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Well… it seems that there's a new person. It's strange, because she just suddenly showed up, accompanied by Sheik. Everyone's a little flustered, and of course they want to meet her. She is very beautiful, "he said in an afterthought "Like Prince Marth but with longer hair." He realized what he had just said and quickly backed away. Ike was left confused. Was it possible that there could be someone as beautiful as Marth?

He pushed his way to the front of the crowd, to see a very flustered Peach and a smugly smirking Sheik. Then his eyes fell on her. She stood, off to the side, seeming very awkward. Her dress was a deep burgundy, and it complimented her long blue hair perfectly. She wobbled a bit on her heels, and without thinking he reached out to steady her. His hand made contact with her long, slender arm, and he felt soft skin, pale as milk, without a flaw. He felt a wave of electricity go through him, and he looked into her sapphire eyes. They were large and he saw them widen at his gaze. He saw flicks of violet deep in the blue depths, and the oddly dark blue ringing the pupils. They were fringed with thick, black lashes, and she looked up at him through them, surprise on her face.

"I…Ike?" her voice had the strange tone to it, strangely low for a girl, but seductive none the less.

"How do you know my name?" His hand automatically went higher, to caress her exposed shoulder, while other went around her slender waist. He pulled her slightly closer, until she had to tilt her head up comically high to look into his face.

"What? Don't…don't you recognize me?" She looked up in confusion, and he noticed something on her head. It was a tiara. A delicate, beautiful thing, much like the person wearing it. And he recognized it. Shock flowed through him, and he stiffened.

"Marth?"

"What? You didn't recognize me? Who did you think I was? How could you think I was a girl? And…and you were hugging, no, embracing a girl you didn't even know? I thought I saw something in your eyes during the battle… but obviously I was wrong. You'd be with some random chick you don't even know? My god!" with that, the newly revealed male ran off, tripping on his high heels.

After he had disappeared, Ike looked up, straight into Sheik's shocked gaze.

"What… was that?"

"I…I thought…" she looked down awkwardly. " I thought that it would be fun to dress him up as a girl, since we weren't going to the party, and he ended up looking so good that I just had to show him off. I thought it would be funny when you guys found out that he was a guy…"

"And Marth was fine with that?" asked a very angry Link. Ike resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

"I…I said that there was someone who would really enjoy him like this… and he assumed that he knew who I was talking about. " she looked at Link accusingly. "I meant you! But he thought it was him!" she pointed at Ike angrily. All Ike did was stare sadly at where Marth had disappeared.


End file.
